Xmen United
by Nisky
Summary: Alla fine di X2 (Spoiler) John fa una scelta che cambierà radicalmente la sua vita.. ^^


Scesi dal jet quasi correndo, non sapevo perchè ma avevo fretta.. potevo ancora sentire le voci di Marie e Bobby gridare il mio nome, loro non volevano che andassi, ma era inutile spiegargli perchè dovevo farlo, erano troppo diversi da me per capire... capire che non riuscivo più a stare fermo ad aspettare mentre nelle mani degli altri c'era la nostra vita.. non potevo aspettare ancora e non mi importava se gli ordini erano quelli di rimanere nel Jet, nessuno si sarebbe stupido se avessi fatto a modo mio. Tra gli alunni della scuola ero famoso per essere quello che dai più veniva definito un ragazzo difficile, infondo non avevano tutti i torti.. Ero diverso dai miei compagni ma la cosa non mi dispiaceva affatto, sapevo di non avere una predispozione nel rispettare gli ordini, sapevo di essere impulsivo, scontroso e la lista sarebbe incredibilmente lunga, ma io ero così perchè avrei dovuto cambiare solo perchè a qualcuno non piacevo? Infondo, anche se cercavo di nasconderlo, sapevo bene che quello non era il posto adatto a me ma non ero pronto per rinnegare tutto ciò in cui avevo creduto fino a quel momento. La neve mi arrivava quasi fino alle caviglie, impedendomi di muovermi a mio piacimento, facevo fatica a correre e per di più intorno a me sembrava non esserci anima viva. Tirai fuori dalla tasca sinistra del mio cappotto il mio inseparabile accendino, lo accesi ed una palla di fuoco incandescente finì tra le mie mani, forse non sarebbe servita a nulla tra tutta quella neve ma a me non importava, ora ero tranquillo e potevo proseguire senza problemi. Continuai a camminare tra gli alberi innevati per almeno cinque minuti ma intorno a me ma non c'erano tracce degli altri, eppure ero certo di aver preso la direzione giusta.. dovevo solo continuare a camminare. All'improvviso sentì qualcosa di strano, sembrava un sibilo che si faceva sempre più forte, era così forte che mi rimbombava nelle orecchie annebbiando i miei pensieri. Mi accasciai a terra, incapace di continuare, cercando di tapparmi le orecchie per non sentire quel suono, ma era tutto inutile... quel rumore sembrava venire dalla mia mente, non potevo fermarlo. Credevo che sarei morto, la mia testa sembrava scoppiare e il mio cuore martellava nel petto come se fosse impazzito, non avrei retto ancora molto.. ma il suono se ne andò proprio come era arrivato. Cercai di mettermi a sedere sulla candida neve, ero ancora shoccato per quello che era appena successo era quello il potere di Celebro? Ma Celebro non poteva essere usato da nessuno che non fosse il professore, possibile che lui.. scossi la testa e mi alzai in piedi, sgrullandomi di dosso della neve. Finalmente vidi delle facce note, erano Mistica e Magneto, che camminavano nervosamente, fui tentato di raggiungerli ma qualcosa mi bloccò.. c'era un uomo disteso per terra, che urlava e si contorceva in preda al dolore, eppure ne Mistica ne Magneto lo avevano colpito. Un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Eric che fissò attentamente l'uomo in preda al dolore, gli parlò ma era impossibile sentire cosa gli stesse dicendo, ero troppo lontano, sentì solo che Magneto lo chiamava Striker. Magneto, assieme a Mistica, prese quell'uomo e lo legò ad una roccia con una pesante catena, poi salirono su un elicottero con indifferenza mentre Striker gli urlava contro qualcosa di incomprensibile. Fu in quel momento che uscì dal mio nascondiglio, la curiosità di vedere cosa stava succedendo aveva battuto il mio buon senso, pensavo che ormai loro fossero pronti ad andarsene dato che avevano già accesso il motore del mezzo. Ma con mia grande sorpresa, Mistica spense il motore e mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi, non so ancora il perchè ma non me lo feci ripetere. Mi avvicinai a loro, "Sali" esordì Mistica "Salire?" chiesi perplesso "Ma gli altri dove sono?" Magneto mi sorrise, c'era qualcosa di strano nel suo sorriso, come c'era qualcosa di strano nello sguardo che Mistica mi rivolse "Non è più affar nostro, abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che dovevamo fare ed ora ce ne andiamo, è ora di scegliere Pyro, è ora di scegliere da che parte stare". Sapevo benissimo cosa volevo, preferivo senza dubbio il loro gruppo, dove non dovevo salvaguardare la vita di nessuno al di fuori di me, dovevo non dovevo proteggere le persone che mi volevano morto, dove non sarei stato chiuso in gabbia ma libero di usare i miei poteri a mio piacimento.. eppure una parte di me non voleva abbandonare i miei amici. La voce di Mistica mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri "allora carino, hai deciso?". Per la prima volta nella mia vita da quando ero entrato nella scuola del professor Xavier, ero libero di scegliere. Salì sull'elicottero e mi voltai per guardare il panorama, Mistica mise in modo e Magneto mi sorrise compiaciuto. Avevo scelto di rifiutare tutto ciò che il professore mi aveva insegnato, avevo scelto un'altra via.. sapevo che gli altri mi avrebbero disapprovato.. ma loro non potevano capirmi, e non mi avrebbero capito nemmeno questa volta. 


End file.
